Trip gone wrong
by BlaireBanner
Summary: Sam, Freddie and Carly go on a school camping trip for a week. Sam has treasure hunting plans that Carly and Freddie are dragged into. Needless to say, crazy adventures are in the trio's future.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is a story that came to mind one night while i was thinking. Hope you like! Reviews would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, just borrowing the characters.**

"Sam come on, we're going to be late!!!" Carly called after her best friend.

"All right, all right don't put your under garments in a twist, I'm coming!" Sam called back.

Ridge Way High's Outdoors education class was taking their once a year camping trip. Carly, Freddie, and Sam were all in the class and all ready to head to the school to begin their trip. All three were excited, as it meant that they got to miss a week of school.

Coming down the Shay's apartment stairs (she had spent the night) Sam carried a large suitcase.

"Sam, why are you bringing such a huge bag? You know we're going to be walking for a while, and you'll have to carry that." Freddie said matter-a-factly.

"What?" Sam shrugged, "Momma's going to need energy on her search for treasure!"

"Oh Gosh Sam." Carly put her thumb and index finger to the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Please go back up stairs and take out all the fat cakes. And pack light!"

"What! NO! I can't go on a long searching trip without my fat cakes!!" Carly glared at Sam pointing up the stairs. Sam hunched in defeat and walked back to Carly's room.

"And there will be no searching on this trip!" Carly yelled.

Moments later Sam returned to Freddie and Carly with a smaller more portable bag. "Now was that so hard?" Carly teased the blonde. Sam did not respond just brushed pass Carly and Freddie walking out the front door. Carly and Freddie both shared a laugh. "Better get going before she talks Spencer into leaving without us." Both walked out the door following their friend.

A ten minute car ride later Carly and the gang arrived safely to the school grounds. Sam still annoyed that she didn't get to bring her fat cakes exited the vehicle in silent, not even sparring a glance towards Freddie or Carly.

"You think she's really mad?" Freddie pondered out loud.

"Even if she is," Carly began, "she can't stay mad for that long."

It turns out that Sam can stay mad for that long. An hour after they had arrived at the camp site Sam was still not speaking a word to her friends. Even during the long ride there Sam had refused to utter a word. Starting to worry Carly walked towards Sam to apologize, only to be stopped by Freddie.

"No Carly, it's a trick I know it. If you apologized to her now there's no telling what she'll do."

"Freddie stop being such a drama queen. I think she's really pissed over this."

"Suit yourself," Freddie said, "but don't come crawling back to me when you learn that I'm right."

Carly rolled her eyes. Sucking in a breathe she began walking toward her sulking friend. "Sam listen," Carly put a hand on Sam's shoulder turning her around. "I know how much you like fat cakes—

"Can it Shay," Sam cut her off. "You were right, like always, I would've bitched and moaned about having to lug it during the five mile walk here."

"Then why were you not talking to Freddie or me and sulking around? And please watch your language."

"Because you were right and I didn't want to admit it. Don't tell Fredwad, I don't want him rubbing it in my face."

"Okay."

"Though I am kinda stumped about how I'm going to maintain energy for my treasure hunt." Sam said deep in thought.

"Sam, there will—"

"Gather round everyone!!" Mr. Buck called for his students. "Now everybody knows who they are bunking with right?" everyone nodded their heads. "Okay, then get started on your tents. Remember EVERYBODY works together!"

Each tent could fit two people, so before they left everyone got to decide who they would be sharing a tent with. Carly and Sam choose each other while Freddie and Gibby would be rooming together. Freddie had wanted to be with Carly, but Mr. Buck had said only same sex pairings, to which Sam had laughed in his face and gave him a Texas weggy.

Even though Freddie could not be with Carly he had managed to snag a spot next to his two friends. He had also told Gibby that the one and only rule in their tent would be a shirt must be on at all times.

About an hour later everyone was done with putting up their tents and was now gathered around a camp fire Mr. Buck had built.

"Ghost story time!" he exclaimed.

"ME ME! I want to go first!!" Gibby called out waving his arms in the air.

"Okay Gibby you go first." Mr. Buck said and everyone moaned in displeasure.

It turns out that Gibby wasn't very good at telling ghost stories or any stories for that matter as everyone, led by Sam, had began throwing pebbles, tomatoes, and dirt at the boy to shout him up. This had turned into an all out war as one of the teens had been hit by friendly fire. He had tried throwing a tomato at the other person, who had ducked causing it to hit another. The pattern continued until everybody was throwing things at anybody.

Sam had pulled Carly away from the flying projectiles and the two had stayed hidden until all fire had ceased.

"Holy shit, this is AWESOME!!" Sam said looking at the chaos in front of her.

"Sam! This is all YOUR fault, if you hadn't started throwing things at Gibby to shut him up this would have never happened!!" Carly exclaimed.

"Oh come on Carls, are you telling me you would've rather hear Gibby's lame story?"

"No, well—"

"THERE you guys are!!" Freddie appeared covered in dirt and tomato juice. "I've been looking all over for you guys, it's a jungle out there!!!"

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH!!!" Mr. Buck called out angrily causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at him. "This is not what I had planned! We were supposed to tell ghost stories for two hours not have a war!!" just like Freddie Mr. Buck was covered in dirt and tomato juice and very angry. The middle aged brown hair, brown eyed teacher hated it when things didn't go his way. "Everybody in their tents. NOW!!" Everybody scattered to the tents tails between their legs.

"Man that was great!" Sam said after her and Carly were in their tent.

"Well it was kinda funny…" Carly shyly said. "But now we have to go to sleep and it's not even 10 yet."

"Oh no worries Carls, I've got this all worked out. Mr. Buck normally goes to bed at around 10 anyways, so thirty minutes from now the coast will be clear to sneak out and explore." Sam informed Carly with a smug look.

"Sam it's kinda creepy that you know that." Carly poked her blonde friend in the tummy. "This isn't about that search for treasure is it?"

"Of course it is, cupcake! I did some research before we came; being caught is not in the game plan this week." Sam informed her friend.

"Sam, I thought we already went over this, there will be NO treasure hunting on this trip!!" Carly glared at the blonde. "Besides do you even know where this 'treasure' is?"

"You underestimate me my dear Carly." Sam dug into her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. "Like I said I did some research before this trip. My plan is full proof. You'll see."

"You know if you treated your school work like this, you'd be passing."

"Like hell! I'd never waste my time on school work, that's boring, this is exciting!"

"Sam.." Carly sighed. "Please just this once can we stay out of trouble? I have a really bad feeling about this"

"You can kiddo, as for me; well I'm going to do what I've wanted to do since this trip came up. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Oh Sam…" Carly shock her head in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure you jinxed it now."

"Well better get going," Sam said looking at her watch, "you coming or not Shay?"

"Sam wait, I really don't think this is a good idea." Carly answered, panic written all over her.

"Suit yourself." Sam said before exiting the tent. Carly hated it when Sam did this; for Sam knew her best friend would not let her go alone.

Freddie had exited his tent just as Carly came out of hers.

"What are you doing out, Carls?" Freddie asked.

"Sam is dead penned ongoing treasure hunting that I can't get her to stay here and I'm scared to let her go off alone." Carly informed. "What are you doing out?"

"Gibby broke the only rule I had…"

"He's shirtless?"

"Worst, he only had boxers on." Freddie shivered in disgust.

"Carly! Are you coming or not?!" Sam whispered loudly across the camp. Carly was surprised no one woke up, for it wasn't really a whisper.

"You up of an insane treasure hunting trip?" Carly turned to Freddie.

"Why not? It'll probably be the only exciting thing on this trip."

Freddie and Carly made their way to the outskirts of the campsite where Sam was at, waiting impatiently for her friends. Sam began walking deeper into the woods as her friends finally caught up to her.

"Do you even know where we're going Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Of course dork, I have a map!" Sam said waving the piece of paper above her head.

"Well will you let me look at it so I know we're going the _right _way?"

"NO! I have the map, I'm leader, YOU follow ME!" Sam said.

"But Sam—"

"I said NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Carly and Freddie followed Sam for what felt like hours. As they passed a tree that Freddie recognized for the zillionth time, he began to plan a way to get the map from Sam. His first thought was to tackle the blonde and while she was shocked steal the map, but decided against it valuing his life. So he went with plan B: Carly.

"Carly," Freddie whispered so Sam could not hear him, "I just saw a tree we've passed a zillion times. Sam is leading us in circles."

"How do you know it's the same tree, Freddie? They all look the same to me." Carly countered.

"Well after the hundredth time of thinking we've passed that tree, I carved an F into it."

"How did you do that, and when?"

"Remember when I said I had to pee?" Freddie asked.

"Yea…"

"Well I did it then with this hunter's knife I brought." Freddie pulled out the knife from the sheath to show Carly. It was a simple hunter's knife with a black handle, very sharp looking.

"Freddie how did you sneak that passed your mom?"

Freddie gave a smug laugh. "I've learned ways to manipulate my mother."

"Impressive." Carly complimented.

"Yea I just got so annoyed that I HAD to find some freedom without my mom knowing it."

Carly looked up towards Sam. She seemed a bit lost, always looking from the map to her surroundings and dismay was written all over her face.

"Sam?" Carly called to her friend. "Are we lost?"

"No." Sam answered quickly.

"Sam?"

"No, Carly we are not lost." Sam said through clenched teeth.

"Saaamm."

"Okay fine! We're lost!" Sam shouted throwing the map. Freddie cautiously grabbed the map that had fallen to Sam's feet. "What?" Sam glared at him. "Oh, just look at it already!" then she crossed her arms and walked away from Carly and Freddie angrily.

"Sam wait."

While Carly went after Sam, Freddie stayed and examined Sam's map. Looking at it he could see why Sam had gotten so lost, the map was old and confusing. It seemed like it was found in a dumpster, grease and food stains were all over the map, making it nearly impossible to read. Freddie walked over to the two girls.

"Sam, did you get this from a dumpster?" Freddie asked.

"Yea, what does that have to do with anything?" Sam shot back.

"Omg Sam. We're following a treasure map you found in the DUMPSTER?!" Carly asked wide eyed.

"Yea, what's the big deal?"

"Big deal? BIG DEAL?!?"Carly shouted, hysterically waving her arms wildly in the air. "Sam we could be lost in these woods forever and all because YOU found some stupid map in a _dumpster_!!! I mean some insane hobo could've written that and it leads to nowhere cause it was all in his head. OR some serial killer wrote it to draw out his prey. OMG he could be out here right now _watching _us, waiting." Carly turned in every direction taking in her surroundings, seeing if what she said was true. "We're gonna die, we're gonna die…"

Sam smack Carly hard across the cheek. "Snap out of it women!!!"

"What the hell Sam?!" Carly looked at Sam, her hand covering the cheek Sam smacked.

"You were going all crazy like! I HAD to do something!"

"As much as it pains me to say this, she's right Carly." Freddie said.

"Now, Carls I need you to take a few deep breaths," Sam had her hands on Carly's shoulders. Carly did as Sam said. "Okay that's good, nice and slow."

After a few deep breaths Carly calmed down. "Okay I'm good. But really Sam; map in dumpster?"

"Hey don't jump the gun here. I DID look into it!" Sam defended herself. "I found it and got interested. So when I got home that night I looked it up on the computer. I looked up the name that appears at the top right corner of the map: Susanna Tony Lee. She was born here in Seattle in 1905. Her father was Tommy Lee, the well known crime lord who imported and sold alcohol during the time of the prohibition."

"You mean the guy who ran underground bars?" Freddie asked.

"Yea him. Anyways, after he died Susanna took over for him. For years she went unsuspected of following in her father's footsteps. But as the years went on the cops began to think that she had a major role in the alcohol business, so they sent in an undercover cop. His name was James Williams, and his job was to get close to Susanna. Well she ended up falling in love with the guy and showing him her father's legacy. Someone had learned about James's duty and warned Susanna, but it was too late, she had already shown him everything. It's rumored that before the cops came to arrest her that she came into these woods to hide something precious to her, but no one knows what it is. It was also rumored that she made a map but no one could find that either, until now that is."

"Jeez Sam, if only you'd take this much interest in school work." Freddie said sarcastically.

"Can it Freddwad." Sam spat.

"No Sam he's right. But how did you know which way to head from the camp site?" Carly asked.

"Well I looked into where the campsite was going to be, and then compared it to the map." Sam explained.

"Wow Sam." Carly said. "I don't think you've ever put this much thought into anything; well except food and pranks."

"Normally that's all I would ever put any thought into, but I NEED to know what this chick's most precious item is."

"Yea, I have to say I'm kinda curious too." Freddie said.

"Sam?" Carly looked to her blonde friend. "Why were you in a dumpster?"

"My mom had forgotten to pay the electric bill, so all the food in the refrigerator spoiled and I didn't have any money to buy food, so I went to several dumpsters looking for dinner." Sam said as if that were an everyday occurrence. Freddie looked at her in disgust. Carly just look mortified at Sam's home life.

"Sam! Why didn't you come to my house?"

"Too lazy." Sam shrugged.

For the next thirty minutes Freddie and Sam studied the map, trying to figure out where they were. On the map Sam had marked where the campsite was and a line which they were to travel to the treasure, which was marked as well. She showed Freddie the last place on the map that she knew where she was at before getting lost. The two didn't fight once, seeming to work together on a common goal; Carly smiled at this.

Then Carly's smile faded.

"Sam, we're never going to figure out where we are," Freddie said angrily, "You've led us around for quite a bit before admitting to Carly that we were lost."

"I _said _I was sorry! Besides it wasn't for that long and this is the part I got lost." Sam pointed to the map.

"Are you _sure_ about that Sam? I mean you've never really been good at geography; well any subject really. You probably led us in circles longer then you think."

"Damn it, Freddie!!" Sam yelled, standing up from where she was sitting. "I'm not stupid. I'd never put you guys in danger. Well maybe YOU, but never Carly. I studied that stupid map for a week, a _week_; there is no way I should've gotten us lost!" Sam began walking towards a thick bush.

"Where are you going? We still need to figure this out!"

"I need to pee, Fred-lame-o. So unless you want to come make sure I don't get lost, shout your mouth!" with that Sam stormed off.

Freddie sighed. He didn't mean to insult Sam, but their situation seemed hopeless.

"You really shouldn't have said that Freddie." Carly said, "You know it's really weird saying that to you, because it's Sam I'm always saying it too." Carly chuckled.

"Yea I know," Freddie looked at Carly. "I'm just really frustrated. We could be lost in these woods for God knows how long."

"It can't be for too long." Sam said walking towards her two friends.

"How do you know that?" Carly and Freddie asked simultaneously.

"The second Ms. Benson sees that Freddie is not on the bus, she'll send out a search and rescue team to find him."

All three laughed.

"Freddie, how many trees did you mark?" Sam asked.

"A couple, why?"

"We can use them to, hopefully, get back on the right track."

"Hey that's a good idea Sam!" Freddie said standing up.

"Okay then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Carly exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well here it is, the last chapter! Hope you guys enjoy the ending. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly blah blah blah**

Coming to the last of Freddie's markings, the trio stopped so Sam and Freddie could examine the map.

"So you think we're about right here?" Freddie pointed to a spot on the map.

"Yea, I think so." Sam said.

"So according to the map we go that way." Freddie pointed straight ahead, towards a rough patch of woods.

"Noooo," Sam interjected. "We go that way." She pointed in the opposite direction that Freddie had pointed.

"No, the map says go north. North is that way."

"No Fredwad, it's that way."

"I've been able to read maps my whole life Sam. So clearly I'd know where north is!"

"Yea you can read a map, but you don't have a sense of direction!"

"Oh and you do?"

"In fact, yes I do! When my dad was around, he'd take me into the woods, teaching me how to read a map and how to use my surroundings to tell me which way is which!"

"Probably lessons on how to escape from the police!"

"Yea what difference does it make? I still know more about how to navigate them you do!"

Carly sighed as her two best friends continued to bicker. They were doing so well together too. Carly, knowing this could go on for a while, sat down on a nearby log. Carly couldn't make out much of her surrounding; the only light coming from the full moon that was being blocked by the dense trees. Carly became a bit unsettled, it was dark and only Freddie had brought a flashlight, which was currently being used by her two bickering friends. Dark woods, in the middle of nowhere, nobody knew they were out here; Classic horror movie. _Oh my gosh_, Carly thought, _maybe my serial killer thought wasn't so farfetched. Maybe there is someone out there right now watching us? _Carly started breathing heavily, thoughts of being killed racing through her mind. She stared blankly into the woods, trying to calm herself before she had a panic attack. Carly was never a big fan of woods or forests or camping for that matter. She didn't want to go on this stupid camping trip but surprisingly Sam and Freddie had both teamed up to talk her into it. It was two against one, Carly didn't stand a chance.

"Um, Carly?" Sam asked, noticing Carly had gone utterly quiet. "Are you okay?"

Carly didn't answer. She stay quiet, eyes glazed over and fear on her face. Sam dropping her argument with Freddie walked over to her frightened friend.

"Hey Carly?" Sam waved her hand in front of the brunette's eyes and when that didn't work she shook her causing Carly to scream so loud that both Sam and Freddie jumped.

"Carly you okay?!"

"What the hell Shay?!"

Both Freddie and Sam exclaimed simultaneously.

"Sam you scared me!" Carly pouted, handling her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just the look on your face freaked me out. What were you thinking about anyways?"

Carly looked between her two friends before telling them what she was thinking about before Sam scared her. "Look around guys; dark woods, middle of nowhere, NOBODY knows we're out here, this is like horror 101!"

"Man Carls, you need to lay off those scary movies."

"Oh shut up. Are we any closer to this 'treasure' or can we PLEASE go back now?"

"We're really close, Carls, I can _feel_ it in my bones."

"Yea," Freddie cut in, "All we need to do is head that way—"

"Damn it Fredward, it's THAT way!!!"

At that moment Carly remembered that she had brought a compass along with her. "Which way do we need to go?"

"North." Her friends answered.

"Well your both wrong, north is that way." Carly pointed straight in front of her. A direction neither Sam nor Freddie had pointed out.

"HA! You were wrong!! Just like I said!!" Freddie said.

"Shut up dork, you were wrong too."

"Okay guys ENOUGH!" Carly shouted, getting fed up with her friends bickering. "Look, can we just go and get this over with? Then head back to the safety of the campsite."

Silence encompassed the group as they made their way through the woods. Carly had given her compass to Freddie, at Sam great dismay, and so they were currently following him. The silence would not live long; Carly knew this, as she saw Sam's frustration was on the verge of boiling over. Carly was impressed though, Sam keeping silent for this long, she'd have to buy the blonde some ham when they returned home.

"UHG!" Sam throw her arms up in the air, "Freddie where _are _we? How much longer? You know what, let me have the damn map!" she lunged at Freddie, aiming for the map.

"No Sam! Carly put me in charge!"

And so the battle for the map began. Carly could only watch as her friends fought for the map; her words reaching deaf ears.

"Come on you guys!" Carly called out. "Stop!"

"Sam, let go!" Freddie yelled.

"No, so just give me the map!" Sam yelled back.

"You guys, if you don't stop this now the map—"

RIP!

The map was torn in two. Both Sam and Freddie held a piece of the map. Each dumbfounded by what just happened.

Carly sighed. "Now we don't know where to go anymore. You guys need to seriously stop bickering all the time! I don't know how much more of it I can handle!" Carly stomps off, fuming.

Seeing Carly heading in the direction of a cliff (Sam is capable of seeing in the dark) Sam chases after the brunette. "Carly wait! Don't go that way you'll fall."

Carly ignored Sam's warning and continued to walk forward. To her surprise her steps become uncoordinated and she felt herself begin to fall. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Carly fell. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable to happen and much pain to come. She felt a hand grab her arm stopping her fell for a few seconds, trying to pull her up. Carly opened her eyes to see who had grabbed her. Sam. The blonde reached out for a tree branch to help steady herself and Carly but missed it by mere centimeters and the two began to fall. Freddie being close behind reached for Sam's hand, just barely taking hold of it. Freddie had barely gotten a hold of Sam's wrist, and it was slipping from his grip. If he didn't act fast both his friends would fall who knows how far. He pulled Sam's wrist hearing her hiss as the weight of holding Carly and Freddie pulling at her wrist caused her pain. He wanted desperately to get his two friends to safety but luck was not with them as Freddie and Sam's fingers slip past one another, causing the two girls to tumble. Freddie could only watch hopelessly as his two friends fell. He watched as Sam wrapped herself around Carly making sure that when they made impact with the ground she would receive most of the damage. A thud could be heard as Carly and Sam both hit the ground. Hard. Carly could hear a sickening crack beneath her and she hope desperately that it was a branch as the breath escaped Sam's lungs.

"You okay Carls?" Sam's voice was broken.

"Yea I'm fine what about you though?"

"Nothing….I can't….handle." Sam sounded like she was in great pain, and Carly quickly got off of her.

"You guys okay?" Freddie's voice came from not to high. From what Carly could make out, the fall was only about five feet give or take.

"Yea, you think you could get down here? I think Sam is hurt."

"No, No. Don't worry about me." Sam tried to sit up, only to cry out and place her hand on her left side, where Carly had landed.

"Sam, this isn't the time to be stubborn! Now lay back down before you make whatever hurts worse!" Carly lightly pushed her friend down, getting no resistance from the blonde.

"Sam what hurts?" Freddie asked after making his way to the girls. He had found slope not too far, which he could easily and safely walk down.

"It's…nothing." Sam whispered, still holding her side.

"Nonsense. Now show me where it hurts," Freddie dead pinned.

Reluctantly Sam pointed to her left side, just below her breast. "Here"

Kneeling down next to Sam, Freddie placed his hand at the base of Sam's shirt and began to pull up.

"What the hell Freddie!!" Sam lunged upwards, only to fall back down and tightly shutting her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I need to see how badly hurt you are." Freddie explained himself. "Would you feel better if Carly was the one pulling up your shirt?"

"I'd…rather neither…of you left…up my shirt!"

"But Sam we _have _to see how bad your wound is!"

"Sam he's right." Carly said.

"Fine…but only…Carly can look." Sam coughed." I don't…need your dorky-ness…looking at my…goods."

Sam's breathing was ridged, as she took in painful gasps. Carly slowly lifted up her friends shirt, she gasped when she saw the bruising running along Sam's rips. It looked painful, but thankfully not broken.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Carly whispered.

"No worries, Carls." Sam reassured her. "Yo Freddie, how…close are we to the…treasure?"

"Really Sam?" Freddie asked arching an eye brow in disbelief. "You're rips are possibly bruised and your asking if we're near the treasure? Unbelievable!"

"Can you even stand up?" Carly looked at Sam.

"Who do you think I am?" Sam replied with a smug smile only to squeal in pain as she tried to stand up.

Carly gently held Sam down. She didn't want her friend causing any more damage then was already done. Carly looked to Freddie, "What are we going to do?" She asked him, "Where a good distance from camp and Sam can't get up, let alone walk. Sam don't argue." Carly said seeing her friend was about to protest. The blonde pouted in response.

Freddie ran his left hand through his hair. He didn't know what to do and he knew Sam needed medical attention. "Maybe I can walk back to camp and get Mr. Buck. I'm sure he'll know what to do, or at least have a phone."

"Freddie that's too dangerous…"Carly said.

"She's…right. Don't want anyone….thinking there was something going on between us….if you died trying to get me help."

"Then what do you guys propose we do?" Freddie asked frustrated with the situation. He would never admit this to anyone but he really did care about Sam. Like Carly she was his best friend.

Freddie took in his surrounding, trying to think of a plan to get him and his friends to safety. He let out a long sigh. The situation seemed hopeless; they could do nothing as long as Sam was injured. Freddie looked at his two friends. Carly was holding Sam's hand as she talked to her about random, meaningless things. Sam looked about ready to pass out, her head resting on Carly's lap. Man, Freddie needed to think of something fast, or he feared Sam would not make it long, she needed a doctor.

Suddenly an intense ringing began in Freddie's head.

"Do you guys hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?" Carly replied, eyes wide as thoughts of serial killers invaded her mind.

"That ringing noise? God it's so annoying!"

Moments later, a loud noise followed by a strong gust of wind erupted. A bright light shined down on the kids as they saw two shadow-y figures appear.

"Mom?" Freddie asked as the two figures began to clear.

"Carly?" Spencer said. "Are you alright? What's wrong with Sam?"

"I think she has a bruised rib or something." Carly answered, shocked to see her brother and Freddie's mom here.

Hearing Carly's response, Ms. Benson pulled out her huge first aid kit and walked quickly towards Sam and Carly.

"Where'd you…come from?" Sam breathed out weakly.

"Well," Spencer began, only to be cut off by Ms. Benson.

"No time Spencer, Sam needs medical attention. Can you carry her to the helicopter?"

"Helicopter?!" Freddie and Carly said in union.

----

Back in the city, Sam laid in Carly's bed resting. After going to the doctors and having them check her out, they said it was just a couple of bruised ribs and that in a couple of months or so she should be back to normal. Sending her home with pain killers, the doctors said she was to be put on bed rest. Spencer walked into the room carrying a glass of water and a bottle of pills. He handed them over to Sam who took them, popping a pill in her mouth and chugging down some water.

"So what possessed you to go out in the middle of the woods on your own?" Spencer asked the girls.

"Sam found a treasure map." Carly, who was laying next to Sam reading a magazine, replied.

"Ah," Spencer responded, seeming to understand.

"So how's Fredwad?" Sam asked.

"Well his mother is busy giving him a tick bath." Spencer said. "I don't think he'll be able to come over for a while."

**Sorry for making you wait soooo long. I was just having a hard time ending this story. Tell me, was it good bad? Does it seemed rushed? Let me know in a review!**

**Thanks for reading!!  
**


End file.
